camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BeyondTheStars
Archived Messages RP If you want to have an rp between our chars I am up for it to pass the time until kit gets back. REEEE Aw shucks *blushes* hihi das mah baby! I think this is the first I've rp'd him and experienced a lot of shameful experiences in a span of minutes. XD ZAP! Pssssst Buzz! c: Have you ever listened to this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWdFrw5DoJU one of my fave disney medleys :D *KABOOM* Aw puh-leaze https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyfak24ejt1ro91bjo1_500.gif http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view1/3624409/oh-stop-it-you-o.gif stop it yoooouu Oh that medley <3 Mulan's my fave like the guy there really captured mah heart Ahahaha xD yeah sure! enjoy your meal! RP Hey, Your turn to post on the rp between me, you, and kit. Hello! Hi BeyondTheStars! I'm Ari! Would you like to RP? You seem like a really nice person from what I've seen. Tell me if you would like to. :) AriLovesIt xxx Re No problem! :) Who would you like to RP with? AriLovesIt xxx :) I feel you, sister! Get that problem all the time. Here where I live it's like 10 O Clock here, (UK) so it's pretty late. :) But I can't get to sleep and my phone is in my hand so the conclusion is to come on the wiki. Shall I post on her page? Or what? AriLovesIt xxx Omg You are like the first person I know on this wiki who is British. Like people think it's weird when I write like colour or honour and stuff. Thank goodness. #respect. AriLovesIt xxx XD I'm not exactly from the Philippines but I know a lot of people who are. They're like my friends. My computer does the exact same thing. You're just like *facepalm*. I mean people there's is more to the world than the American way. Finally, someone who actually gets me. P.S I gtg, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully. Bye xx AriLovesIt xxx *Zoooooom* Yo homie! I checked the subpage for my user page that I linked to you and read the possible pairs :D They're absolutely cool and I'm fine with all your suggestions. I can already imagine the two :o Oh and also, they don't necessarily have to be twins. They can be just sisters, one older and one younger, and that's another thing to discuss xD Anyway, as of now, Fear/Revenge is what gets my interest the most. I'll be updating you for further ideas if ever one or more comes into my mind >w< Thanks for adding the Buzz's Section btw! Update! ''Check ze section! I added a few notes cx OH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEM HEY GURL! YOU STILL ONLINE??? *BOOM LIKE LEONARDO* OH OKIE OKIE Anyway if you're replying to our rp right now, HEADS UP! I edited it so you might wanna copy and paste first before you submit coz you might end up "edit conflicted" >.< das all! Enjoy ze parteh woot woot! :"""""> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c4/7d/9e/c47d9e6437748d4176c786aee61459fd.jpg I am honored that you feel that way, amiga! My hart is going dugeun dugeun doki doki x'D Me too me too :"> makes me wanna be there instead of Kitty. I mean, like, "Kitty step aside. Imma listen to this man and marry him afterwards." XD RP Your turn to post on the rp between me, you, and alias. re: Yay! :D I'm totally fine with that and I posted on the prologue thingy between Astrid and Kitty. Re:Quest Hey there! Sorry it took me ages to reply to your message :((((( Anyway, quests have a 14-day inactivity limit. If the quest goes past 14 days without any activity whatsoever, or any notice that it's on hold or something of the like, it'll get pulled. However, since we don't really check quests frequently, it's highly possible that a quest may go past 14 days but not get pulled. Those quests are just lucky so don't try to push your luck xDDDD As much as possible, try to finish the quest :) Long time no see Hey! Long time no see :D you'll have to skype or fb me to let me know how the A-levels are going? Have you already gone through the medicine test and UCAS. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 12:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi ---- Also, according to our lists, you adopted User:TheGreatDevourer. Is our list correct? If not, please IM me the corrections as soon as possible. Thank you. Re:Vacation Okay :) I'll note you down as officially inactive in our lists. Does that sound alright to you? Or do you want to keep the semi-active status for now? Re: No prob :) Good luck with exams! Left Hello there. We regret to inform you that it's been more than 6 months since you were marked as Officially Inactive. As per our rules, all users who go beyond six months of inactivity shall be considered as having left the wiki. Characters will be either deleted or archived. Should you find yourself with more time to go to the wiki, and wish to rp with the same char(s), don't hesitate to inform me or any other member of the admin team. We'd love to have you back, one day!